


happily eVer after

by sarsa



Series: V-ignettes. [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsa/pseuds/sarsa
Summary: Two years.Yet the love that took root back then, now blossoms when he returns.(A proper After Ending for V.)





	1. Letter #1

**Author's Note:**

> HOI. HELLO.  
> it's me.  
> back again, so soon after posting the prior work in V-ignettes.  
> aren't u so happy?? :D 
> 
> Anyway, as I mentioned in the notes on Selfish- this will be my 'fix' for V's after ending. MOST of this will not be held to the canon of the 'actual' after ending. Some things may remain the same, others will change. I do have big hopes for this, and it will be a multi-chapter sort of fic, including back and forth between the two years V was gone, and the present day when he returns. There may be eventual smut. There will be angst. There will be fluff. I am bound and determined to give this man the happy ending he deserves, without needing to apologize to his gd abuser. TYVM. 
> 
> Each chapter will be preceded by a letter that V writes the MC hu hu hu. This is the first letter.  
> I hope you enjoy!

_ I hope this finds you well. I’m sorry for leaving so early that morning, but my flight was early- and you looked so peaceful and cute laying in bed. I didn’t want to disturb you… one day- I’ll be there every morning you wake, okay? Until then, please keep resting so warmly… think of me when you wake up, and I’ll be there soon. _

_ Ahh… as for me- I’m somewhere warm… haha, that doesn’t tell you much though? I’m sorry. If I told you where I went off too… I feel I’d end it with “Please come.” and I mustn’t. I’m sorry… we’ll both just have to be patient for a little while. _ _   
_

_ Last night- the sun set so beautifully… I felt myself wishing for my camera- and felt oddly empty without it near me to capture the light as it faded. Instead- I stood there, wishing to capture it in my memory so I could paint the vivid colors as though they were reflected in your gaze. I hope one day I can show you. Paint the colors not visible in a camera lense… paint the warmth that you exude with your smile. Such things aren’t captured by a camera I realize now. I hope my hands can show you… I hope that my heart’s feelings can come through the brush strokes. _

_ Are you feeling okay? As I said, if you feel lonely… please depend on the other members. You’ve become a precious piece of their hearts just as you are in mine. Please laugh well in my absence… I feel I could hear your laughter from far away when the night sky is bright with the stars and it would make me happy to know. Please eat well, laugh lots… and I hope- sometimes… think of me…  _

**_V_ **


	2. Chapter One - Present Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! The first half of this takes place during the CS on the final day of V's Route, 2 years after he leaves, and when he returns. As such, I did rip the dialogue from the actual scene, though I did switch some stuff up, for sake of flow and to avoid having to use (Y/N) (I try to avoid it cos I just don't like the way it looooks.) The latter half of this chapter is when things will switch from the 'canon' of his after story (which booo.) 
> 
> Some things may remain canon from the After Story (i.e I'm not gonna have Saeran dead or anything. But all will be revealed as we go back and forth over the two years V was gone.)
> 
> Anyways. I hope you enjoy.

 

**  
2 Years Later/Present Day**

You smiled as Jaehee left, leaving you by yourself amidst the party. You didn’t mind though, idly moving to touch one of the flowers adorning the tables of the party, humming to yourself a bit as you took a sip of your champagne. You were proud- overjoyed even, at how well the party had turned out… though a part of your heart felt a pang of loneliness… wishing he was here to see a party actually come to fruition. 

You let out a sigh, shaking your head to free yourself of those thoughts- it wouldn’t do for your face to be crossed with sorrow now- and turned around, blinking as you immediately found yourself face to face with…

“I’ve been waiting for this moment…”

A voice full of gentle memories…

“P...Pardon?” 

Your heart knew it to be true, but your eyes could not bear the responsibility that it might be a mistake to see who it was before you.

“Congratulations, my angel.”

You felt yourself trembling- reaching a hand up to touch the man before you, fingers slipping through the strands of mint that lay across his face, “V…?!”

He chuckled, one of his hands coming up to cradle yours as he turned his face to press a soft kiss against your fingers, “It’s… ‘Jihyun Kim’ now. Long time no see.” he tilted his head, a teasing smile appearing on his face, “You look surprised… puzzled, I actually missed that look, too. Did I.. keep you waiting too long?”

You sniffled, biting your lower lip as a wave of emotions crashed over, trying to will yourself not to cry as you faced the man that had spent every night in your dreams, your heart longing for the day you’d wake up to finally see his eyes staring back at yours. Finally, quietly, you summoned the will to speak, voice quiet to prevent tears from falling, “...I missed- I missed you…” 

His face softened, bringing his other hand up now to touch your face, fingers brushing the tears that had dropped onto your cheek as he shook his head, “You couldn’t have missed me more than I missed you… There’s not a single day I spent without missing you.” his voice cracked slightly, as his gaze dropped, “I missed you.. So much… so fathomlessly. You can’t imagine…”

V let out out a laugh, bringing his hand back to run through his hair, looking sheepish as he smiled back at you, “I’ve booked and canceled tons of tickets to see you… Now I even have a scrapbook of tickets I canceled,” he paused, shaking his head, “I wanted to tell you so badly where I was… so I could see you even once. But… you know what? I think it’s worth the wait.”

You looked up at him, feeling as though you still couldn’t believe he was standing in front of you- your heart pounding as the misery of missing him slowly melted away the longer her stood in front of you.

“Have I ever told you… that my hobby happens to be putting together white… blank… puzzles? I’ve been putting together blank puzzles for the past two years. And I’ve been drawing and painting on them…”

He sighed, looking at you thoughtfully before continuing, “I deliberated what I should draw, what colors I should use… it took hours for me to just… think. Though it took long, I can guarantee that those puzzles now hold my sincerity.” he smiled, fingers gently stroking your cheek, “...Don’t you want to know what became of my blank puzzles?”

Your mind wandered back to the morning he had left… the little drawing he had left on your bedside table of what he saw as you slept… how beautiful he had made you look as you slept peacefully beside him, and nodded slowly, “Yes. Yes, I do…”

He smiled, laughing as he nodded, “Then why not go see them together? I’ve… been lost for years, but now I filled them up with a variety of fun colors. Now I finally discovered an array of colors to paint my blank puzzles,” he tilted his head and looked at you carefully, though the smile never left his face, “And… if you like the puzzles I colored, there’s something I’d like to offer you… Do you still remember… what I said in the past?”

His fingers moved to play with the hair that framed your face, playing with it and twirling it around his finger before he moved close, so close that your foreheads touched, lips inches apart from each other, “I said… I want to love again, though I’m not sure I can…. That I’d like to love again once a chances arises. I’d like to love now. So…” he took in a deep breath, eyes staring at you intently, arms moving to wrap around you to bring you close to him, “I’d like to draw paintings more beautiful than the pictures of the sun… with you. I want you. I want to choose you.”

You took in a sharp breath, feeling dizziness wash over you at his words, but his arms kept you firmly upright, holding you against him as he continued, “The paintings we draw will flourish with the colors of our own. I’ll give you my word every time we hold the brush… that we’ll draw together what you truly want… my love. I give you my word that I’ll only paint the real you. I, too, will fill our artworks with a man called Jihyun Kim.”

You bit your lip, though it hardly mattered now- you had begun to cry, silent tears running down your face as you felt yourself hug him, and he chuckled lightly against you, “We might run into a fight even at the outline part. We’ll discover something in each other we weren’t aware of. Regardless… I’d like to make my choice.”

His hands came up, holding your face gently, fingers wiping at your tears, “I’d like to choose a future not alone… a future we’ll paint together. Please be yourself with me… not my canvas. Please keep your darkness, light… everything with you. I want… to love you. I will love you. I love you, my angel. Just as I love myself…”

You let out a soft sob, and he silenced it by bringing you into a deep kiss, holding you against him tightly as he stroked your hair, allowing you to let out the torrent of emotions flooding through you. 

“Sshh, did I upset you by surprising you? I thought to call maybe… but I wanted to see your surprised face. And truthfully… I didn’t want to waste time. I came here straight from the airport,” he lifted your face up to look at you, smiling still, “When I came in, and I saw you looking as you did… I knew I had made the right choice.You looked as I remembered, but there was something more.”

You flushed, bringing your hands up to cover your face, trying to wipe the tears away and calm down, “I’m alright, really… just- yes. Surprised. I didn’t expect this… I-I tried really hard to make sure this party was perfect and-” you laughed slightly, shaking your head, “Deep down I knew something was missing… and you managed to be that missing piece.”

Jihyun chuckled, helping you to wipe your face before lifting you up again into a hug, his face buried into your hair as he twirled you around, “You did so well. It must have been hard for you… I hope the other members helped- but next time… let’s do it together? Okay?”

You nodded, hugging him back tightly, fingers in his hair and holding onto him as though he’d disappear the moment you let go, “Yes. I want that… I… I actually really love being in the RFA. Even with everything that happened… I’m grateful. To have the other members and- and to have you back…” 

“Mm… even if we falter, we’ll just be that much stronger,” he said softly, stroking your hair as he set you back down, “I know a little bit about what’s happened these past two years, Jumin kept me informed about… some things. But you’ll have to tell me more about everything. I want to hear what you’ve done.”

You nodded, looking up at him with a soft smile, “Of course. I hope though,” you glanced down, fidgeting slightly, “I hope- maybe- we can leave that for tomorrow? At least some of it- I… there is a lot of things to go over with you and I don’t… I don’t want it to overshadow our first night together-” you stopped, then flushed slightly, “A-Assuming you um, want to spend the night together.”

He laughed, leaning over to kiss the top of your head, “Did you expect me to say no?” he asked, “I want to spend every day and night with you, if you let me… so don’t worry. We won’t speak of her tonight. You’re right- it wouldn’t be very exciting if we were to talk about that past. I want to be focused only on us."

You nodded, feeling relief wash over you before giving an awkward smile, “There is… um- one thing we should talk about before we go home though. I-It’s nothing bad! It’s actually good news, I think you’ll… feel relief.”

Jihyun raised a brow, opening his mouth to reply before he was interrupted- 

“Ah. V. You found her without any problems. I’m glad, I hope you had a bit of privacy?” 

“Jumin- you- you knew he was going to be here?” you asked, folding your arms and giving the man a look of annoyance as he walked up, “You could have warned me….”

Jumin shook his head, “I promised him I wouldn’t…” he paused, glancing at Jihyun briefly before looking at you, “On the condition he promised that it would be one last secret. He agreed, so I relented. Was it worth it?”

Jihyun laughed in response, nodding his head, “You’re a good friend, Jumin. I’m grateful that you kept it secret... and yes. It was for her face alone, completely worth it. I’m just sorry you missed it.”

Jumin shook his head, waving his hand, “It’s fine. You two deserved the privacy after all you’ve been through, and I had to take care of things anyway. Besides, now that you’re back… I’ve a new bottle of wine that I hope to share with my good friend.”

Jihyun smiled, wrapping his arm around your waist to pull you to his side, “Of course. You took such good care of her while I was gone…I can’t thank you enough Jumin.”

“It was nothing. We have a lot in common. Namely you. We both had a common wish that you would come back well… I’m glad to see it came true for both of us.” Jumin glanced at you, “You understand my friend and helped him when I could not. I was only paying back that kindness.”

You smiled, nodding, “Thank you… you know that Jihyun isn’t your only friend now. I am too, along with the other members. You can relax now that he’s back, okay Mr. Ceo?”

He gave you a wry smile, “I will admit seeing you two together does bring me some manner of relief that not even Elizabeth the Third was bringing me. I hope it stays that way,” he paused before turning, “I assume you two will be departing. I’ll let the others know, you can see them later, or say hello in the messenger, V. For now, give our esteemed coordinator a much deserved break.”

With a wave, Jumin left, leaving you two alone again, and you looked up at Jihyun with a small smile, still unsure of his presence truly being there. 

“When he phrases it like that, it doesn’t seem like he’s giving us much choice, hm?” he asked with a small laugh, “Not that I mind, I’m grateful he’s letting us sneak off.”

You nodded, “How sensible he’s being,” you said with a slight giggle before straightening up, “But- what I was saying before. Um… it concerns-... Ray- I mean, Saeran.”

Jihyun blinked, then immediately knit his brows in concern, “That boy… he-but I thought..."

You lifted your hands up, touching his cheek gently, “He survived explosion, Jihyun. He's alive...  Jumin’s team recovered him. I...I’m guessing he may not have told you because you may have felt immense guilt. Likely would have tried to stay to take care of him.”

Jihyun coughed slightly, looking away from you, “I’ve… yes- I’ve many regrets towards him. I… couldn’t save him like I saved you. He hated me… and… it was deserved-”

“Ah! Ah ah ah!” you held up a finger, wagging it in front of his face, “That is  _ not  _ true, V. It took a while, a long while actually… but he’s better now. He realizes you were a victim of… of her, just as much as he was. It hasn’t been easy, he’s struggled a lot. But he’s come such a far way, just as you have.”

Jihyun looked at you, surprise washing over his face as his voice softened, “Really? He’s- he’s doing better? What happened exactly?” 

“Come on, I’ll tell you as we leave,” you said, taking his hand and clasping your fingers together, "Together..."

He nodded, bringing your clasped hands together and kissing your knuckles, “Yes..." he said softly, a smile coming to his face, "Together."

 

* * *

 

As soon as the two of you were in the car, and heading back to your apartment you began to explain a shortened version of what happened after he had left, focusing solely on Saeran’s recovery.

“He was found beneath some rubble, mostly unharmed but with severe burns on one side of his body. He was unconscious for days… the doctors believed between the trauma of the explosion and the amount of elixir- that cocktail of drugs Rika was feeding him, his body… could barely take anymore…” 

Jihyun stayed quiet for a moment, eyes looking out at the passing scenery before nodding, “That drug… it’s awful,” he said quietly, “I know… I had a large dose but- I can’t bring myself to imagine the prolonged pain he must have felt… continually being fed it.”

You nodded grimly, recalling just how deep into the depths of despair he had once gone too, before shaking your head to rid yourself of the memories before continuing, “Yes. We were fortunate however… the explosion induced patchy memory loss. It made it easier… to… deprogram him, so to speak. He had experienced a great deal of brainwashing thanks to her, but… slowly and surely… with a good team of Doctors that Jumin hired… we slowly managed to bring him around,” you glanced over at him with a smile, “Seven… he was relieved, you know.”

He looked at you in surprise, “You-”

“Yeah, it came out fairly quickly. He had a fairly deep-rooted hatred of you both thanks to her that not even amnesia could get rid of. It’s why he came to stay with me, actually. I was the only one he would trust… and… Jumin agreed with Seven that it wouldn’t be conducive to have Saeran locked up for treatment. Thankfully as well, due to his condition- he was cleared of any wrongdoing. Jumin had a hand in that as well.” you sighed, resting your elbow against the window and looking out as you came to a stop at a red light, “It wasn’t easy… even with the memory loss, he had so much swirling in his head- that it ended up splitting his consciousness. We had to deal with another ‘him’ so to speak. But… we made a breakthrough when he realized why he was so drawn to me.”

“Oh?” Jihyun looked at you curiously, “And why is that? I was always a bit curious myself… I couldn’t- couldn’t figure out why he became so… obsessed with you. There was… a certain desperation in him that I recognized...it pained me to see.”

You laughed, shaking your head slightly, “For the same reason it made it so easy for her to get him under her control… a maternal love.”

“Maternal…”

“Yes. Seven… he… reluctantly… told me a bit about their childhood. I guess… Saeran... “ you sighed, feeling your heart ache again about him, “He… desperately clung to those who gave him attention, desperately wishing for an unconditional maternal care. Someone who would tell him he was okay, that he was good. That he deserved to be taken care of, his needs met…”

“...I see. It makes sense… like you said… why it was so easy for her to use him,” Jihyun said softly, “I should have- I should have done more… if I only had seen that pain in him… I could have said something. I could have spared him that agony...”

You shook your head, “Don’t think that. He doesn’t blame you...not anymore. He’s still a bit mixed up, but he doesn’t hate you V- Jihyun,” you reached a hand over, taking his and squeezing it gently, “Really. Well…” you trailed off and laughed slightly, “He did say he was mad at you for leaving me alone for so long and said if you didn’t hurry up, he’d get you for making me sad.”   
  


Jihyun laughed, the sweet sound making your heart swell as his mint eyes twinkled at you in the setting sun’s rays, “Is that so? I’ll gladly take that punishment from him, I’m glad he’s lively enough to say such things. So then… will he be there?”

“Mm, yes. He’s not quite ready to attend parties yet… so he stayed home. He’s actually- if you can believe it, trying to open his own business. Jumin’s actually investing in it, and Seven’s helping him as well.”

“His own business? What sort of… it’s not some sort of hacking business is it? I don’t think Jumin would invest in something like that but…”

You laughed shaking your head, “No, no. Actually… it’s an ice cream shoppe.” 

“Ahh…” Jihyun looked out the window, a broad smile crossing his face, “Good. He always enjoyed ice cream… I’m glad he’s moving away from his dark memories and onto brighter things.”

You nodded just as you pulled up outside your apartment, “Me too. He’s really come a long way, you know. Just as you’ve changed… so has he. These past two years… they’ve been hard but... “ you glanced down at your lap, feeling yourself tear up, “I’m really happy… we can all be together again. Properly. And without any fear…”

You felt a hand reach over, tilting your face up to find Jihyun staring at you intently- but his smile soft and gentle as he leaned over to kiss you. When he pulled away, his thumb wiped at your tears as he nodded, “I am too. And it’s because of you… my dearest love.”

* * *

 

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Yoosung:** **  
** Ehhh? I heard V came back!  

**Yoosung** :    
But I can’t find him anywhere!!!!;;;

 

**707:** **  
** lololol 

**707:** **  
** he’s…

**707:** **  
** hiding from you^^

 

**Yoosung** :    
T___T he probably is…

**Yoosung** :

But I had so much I wanted to say to him ><  


**Yoosung** :    


And boss lady’s gone too…

**Yoosung** :    


>< I’m worried! 

 

**707:**

Lolol   
  
**707:**   


Don’t u think V went straight to see her??   
  
**707:**   


That’s probably why u can’t find them hehe

 

**Zen** :

Seven !!

**Zen:**

Don’t say that sort of thing >>

**Zen:**

When you say something like that

**Zen:**

You can give people the wrong idea…

**Zen:**

Like V’s doing this

**Zen:**

or that to her…

 

**Yoosung** : 

>< ahhhh!

**Yoosung** :

I at least   
  


**Yoosung** :

wanted to say sorry… and hello.

**Yoosung** :

and congratulations to her!!!

**Yoosung** :

but did they leave so soon???

 

**Jaehee** :

They did apparently leave a short while ago…

**Jaehee** :

According to Mr Han.

**Jaehee** :

Yoosung… We should give them privacy.

 

**Zen:**

Ehhh?

**Zen:**

Did they really leave then without saying goodbye??

**Zen:**

...Hmm…

**Zen:**

Well I know V is a good man.

**Zen:**

He wouldn’t do anything bad to her. ^^ They're probably just wanting to catch up.

 

**Yoosung:**

what do u mean Zen? ><

**Yoosung:**

Of course he wouldn’t!!!!! 

 

**707:**

>< >< ><

**707:**

This is!!!!!!

**707:**

Too hard to bear!!!

**707:**

Innocent Yoosung!!!!

**707:**

Ur too innocent!!! Even after all this time!

**707:**

If u listen to me!

**707:**

Seven!

**707:**

I will reveal all!!

 

**Zen:**

NO!

**Zen:**

Do not listen to him.

**Zen:**

>> he’s the type of guy…

**Zen:**

You have to watch out for… the sort of man who let’s his desires get ahead of him.

 

**Jaehee:**

Let’s not make the chat vulgar. It may upset V to see when he logs in for the first time.

 

**Yoosung;**

;;;

**Yoosung;**

But did they seriously leave?

**Yoosung;**

Where did they go…

**Yoosung;**

Rrrghh! I really wanted to say hi! 

 

**Saeran has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Saeran** :

You were wondering where V went… **They’re here.** **At home.**

**Saeran** :

……They came in just a few minutes ago.

**Saeran** :

Brother… I’m coming over. 

 

**707:**

To my secret lair?!?

**707:**

I’m not there at the moment though…

**707:**

Still at the party…>< ><

**707:**

Ahhh… >< but my brother needs me.

 

**Saeran:**

I don’t. 

 

**707:**

>< but.

**707:**

You don’t know my passcode!!

 

**Saeran:**

I do...idiot.  

**Saeran:**

I’ll be going first.

 

**Saeran has exited the chatroom.**

 

**707:**

!!!

**707:**

!!!RED ALERT!!!

**707:**

Did he!! Hack into my system?!

**707:**

Gottagobye

**707:**

Saygoodbyetoeveryoneforme><

 

**707 has exited the chatroom**

 

**Yoosung:**

;;; everyone’s leaving… I guess I’ll leave too.

**Yoosung:**

If V’s back…

**Yoosung:**

I should prepare something for when I see him^^

 

**Jaehee:**

A good idea. Form your thoughts better beforehand.

**Jaehee:**

You’ll feel more at ease then when you talk to him^^

**Jaehee:**

Ah… Mr Han needs my help with escorting the guests out.

**Jaehee:**

I’ll be leaving then. 

 

**Zen:**

Ah... I'll help too then before I leave. 

**Zen:**

Give my fans one last goodbye! ^^

**Jaehee has exited the chatroom**

**Zen has exited the chatroom**

 

**Yoosung:**

V- if you check the chatroom a little later… ^^

**Yoosung:**

I hope we can speak soon!!!

 

**Yoosung has exited the chatroom.**

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Letter #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second letter from V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 my hope is to be able to post a chapter+the next letter.  
> we'll see how well i can manage it ^^  
> please enjoy.

**_Letter #2_ **

_ It rained today… shades of grey and blue crossing the sky as I sat, looking outside the window and watched it pour.  _

_ When we met… my heart was like this rain. Drenched in sorrow and regret… I could only see in see such dull shades… I refused to see the light in life because I thought I had to accept that darkness to save Rika, that perhaps if I viewed the world as she did, I could understand her despair.. Besides… what coward deserves to see beauty? _

_ But even then… there was beauty in that gloom, just as this rainstorm. The way rain droplets reflected the colors of the things they fell against. The green grass…flowers being nourished with the water and reflecting back their vibrant colors.  _

_ You took my sorrowful tears and reflected the color of your heart back to me.  _

_ When I picked up the brush today, I was hesitant at first… as always… I was scared I couldn’t paint what I saw in my mind’s eyes. That I wouldn’t be able to reflect what I felt, that the beauty I wished to paint would never be enough/   _

_ But I remembered your sweet encouragement… I wanted to paint the color of you, coming through the storm that had become my heart. Even in shades of grey, there is color and beauty if you look hard enough. _

 

**_V_ **


End file.
